Deceiving Hearts
by cdraco
Summary: Yuuri became king, after being sucked in a toilet, & forced into an engagement with another man by a righteous slap. He was used to strange occurrences ,but nothing could prepare him for what happened the night he decided to leave. mpreg Discontinued
1. Prologue

Title: Deceiving Hearts

Author: ChibiDraco

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Kyou Kara Maou and am certainly not making a profit of this work.

Warnings: This will include Mpreg, run away it its scares you. Just a friendly warning .

A/N I would like to thank Dodger for being the beta for this fic.

Please Review, its much appreciated and makes the ideas come faster … I know the prologue is just a tease so I uploaded the first chapter as well 

* * *

Prologue

Wolfram looked down on the brunet sleeping face. He sat back on his heels finding a more comfortable position for his nightly routine.

His fingers itched to smooth the soft hair in a gentle caress. He almost reached out but braced his hands on his nightgown-covered thighs to resist the temptation; he didn't want to wake him.

The blonde's body felt tired but he refused to give up his vigil. He felt a slight draft from the partially opened window and he did not resist the urge to lift the blanket higher around the shoulders of his concern.

Yuuri groaned and he came into awareness and saw Wolframs position on the bed. He stifled a laugh as he warily lifted his body into a half sitting position.

"What are you doing Wolf? "

"Standing guard", came the ready response from the blond demon.

"He's fine Wolf, you need to get some sleep" Yuuri gently rested his chin on the Prince's shoulder as he looked at their day old son.

Wolfram leaned back to rest on Yuuri's chest but otherwise made no sign of leaving his position. He gazed on the cherubic face of his son: the porcelain complexion that the child shared with his mother and the tuft of black hair that crowned the top of his delicate head.

How could he explain to Yuuri that he couldn't stop looking at their son because he was scared to death that he would disappear if he looked away? That no matter what assurances his family offered all of his insecurities were once more brought to light.

He knew that now that he no longer carried this connection to Yuuri, he would once again be looked over. Wolfram knew that his son was the closest he would get to receiving Yuuri's love, at least free of the obligation that he had forced them into months before.


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Deceiving Hearts

Author: ChibiDraco

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Kyou Kara Maou and am certainly not making a profit of this work.

A/N I would like to thank Dodger for being the beta for this fic.

Please Review to let me know what you think

* * *

Chapter One

Wolfram slowly roused from sleep and was becoming aware of familiar and unfamiliar sensations all at once.

He was used to the feel of his bare thighs on the sheets. Once again, his restless sleeping habits had caused the hem of his nightgown to inch up.

He was however, confused at the heat that surrounded his entire left side and the rise and fall of the pillow below his cheek.

Suddenly the realization that he was naked hit him and he could feel the warmth of unclothed flesh against his. The unfamiliar soreness that radiated from below his waist made his increasing heartbeat skip.

He looked up slowly knowing the identity of his bedmate, but he couldn't stop his soft gasp of surprise at its confirmation. The black hair that marked this man as the Maou and even though his eyes were closed, he knew that equally dark orbs rested behind those lids.

The memories started flooding back in a collection of quick images from the night before. They were holding a farewell party for Yuuri who had decided to return to Earth indefinitely. Gunter had invited all the dignitaries and nobles, while making sure to include friends they had made during their travels.

He remembered keeping to himself most of the night, fully intending to retire early. He had stayed on the outskirts of the ballroom, not wanting to see the pitying looks of the guests would send his way. The shoulder patting with hushed reassurances that he was incredibly beautiful and would find another fiancée in no time, the mothers that would try to endear him to their daughters or try to pair him with their sons, now that the King was leaving the picture.

He remembered the conversation with his own mother as she squeezed him and offered to escort him on her free love journey. He didn't' want to search for anything, he found what he wanted but it was impossible to have. He stepped out from behind the pillar as his eyes followed the dancing form around the room damning himself as his vision grew blurry.

His controlled footsteps were so quiet, no one would have noticed had the sounds of festivity allowed. Once he was a fair distance he stopped at the courtyard and his body lost its rigidness as he sat on the side of the fountain. He sighed as he lay back propping his upper body on his hands starring at the night sky. He didn't know how much time had passed in silence as he heard Yuuri calling his name.

He leaned forward on his elbows, eyebrows furrowing as he looked at Yuuri. He looked odd that same easy going smile graced his face but the way he looked at him made him feel strange. There was hunger in the bro eyes as they took in the expanse of his outstretched form . The blonde flushed lightly in response to the expression that could only be described as a leer.

Yuuri sat on the rim of the fountain and close to the knees that Wolfram had drawn up to his chest as he sat forward.

"Wolf?", he repeated

"Wimp" Wolfram responded trying to maintain the impartial tone he had adopted since the news of Yuuri's departure.

"Don't call me that Wolf", the brunet whispered entreatingly as he leaned his body closer and over Wolfram's prone body.

"Why should I?", However, the effect of Wolfram's sharp words were lost as he licked his lips in his nervousness at having the object of his affections so close.

"You are the worst kind of-

He was cut off as his lips were captured with Yuuri's own. Wolfram had kissed before certainly, but maybe it was the fact that Yuuri had had captured his heart that made Wolfram's heart race with joy. The feel of his lips in contact with the rougher feel of Yuuri's was a sensation Wolfram wanted to commit to memory. His dreams were coming true and Wolfram no wish to stop this unexpected amorous attack.

He felt one of Yuuri's hands creep up the length of his leg, tracing designs on his uniformed thighs before settling on his hip. He could smell Yuuri's earth-made fragrance and feel the warmth of his body where they were pressed together. The sensation was heady and stopped any complaint that Wolfram would have made at the brunet's actions.

The young king's hand had moved from its resting place and cradled the back of the prince's head as he deepened the kiss. Wolfram recognized the flavor of wine mixing with the unfamiliar taste of Yuuri. When Yuuri's tongue entered his mouth and rubbed along the side of his own, Wolfram in surprise unbalance himself and tilted to the side of his resting place.

He saw Yuuri reach for him as he fell into the fountain.

He looked up with flushed cheeks where Yuuri towered over his sitting form, accepting the outstretched hand to help him stand. The cold water woke him from the love drunken stupor he'd fallen into and he glared at Yuuri as he took his hand out the other man's grip. He stepped out of the fountain water pooling at his feet as he starred at the taller man incredulously.

"What are you playing at?" He didn't wait for an answer as the intense look Yuuri gave his outlined form unnerved and confused him.

Wolfram turned to leave; angrily stomping along the way back to his bedroom. He reached for the handle but was surprised to see a larger hand cover his and stop his escape.

The prince looked over his shoulder at his former fiancée trying to ignore his reaction to the imploring look on the brunet face.

"Wolf, you don't have any clothes in your old room. Don't be stubborn you need to change before you catch a chill" his voice uncharacteristically husky.

As he spoke, Yuuri pressed his chest against Wolframs back and his responding shiver had nothing to do with the state of his clothing. Wolfram did not turn again to look at him but remained still as Yuuri's thumb caressed the hand wrapped around the doorknob. His grip grew lax allowing Yuuri to remove his hand and gently turn him to face him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Yu…Yuuri" Wolfram stumbled over his name as Yuuri's possessive hold on his shoulder moved to caress the fine hairs on his neck.

"Come" Wolfram almost didn't hear the request as Yuuri whispered the soft demand into the skin of his neck.

His emerald eyes widened as his sudden tormentor took his hand in a firm grip and started leading him down the hall without waiting for an answer.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Kyou Kara Maou and am making no profit from this. The best I can hope for are all the reviews I receive from the people who read this , hint hint

A/N: Sorry, for the long wait. This chapter has not been Betaed , but I was growing so anxious, I decided to post it anyway. I will repost it once my beta is able to look it over. Comments and Reviews are much appreciated . A little freshness but not enough to consider a lemon..or even a lime I think.

* * *

Wolfram let himself be led to the bedroom they had shared for so long. His eyes on the ground in front of him as he concentrated on the grip that Yuuri had on him. 

"It makes sense for you to come to our room" So surprised by Yuuri referring to the room as theirs that he barely registered being pushed toward the closet.

His throat closed up on him with longing , tonight would be the last night that they would share this nightly routine. Even when he returned to visit their world , their engagement was over and it would be inappropriate for them to share a bedroom.

The blonde opened the doors and used them as a screen between himself and Yuuri . Slowly unbuttoning the pants of his uniformed garb he let them drop at his feet. He didn't understand why Yuuri had kissed him, why he was suddenly taking liberties with his person. Why was he allowing it?

He quickly undid the buttons and removed the his jacket trying to hurry to escape the chill . The blonde reached into the half empty closet retrieving his night wear an sliding it over his head as he broke the silence. What was worse was his reaction , maybe the wine Yozak had served him had dulled his senses.

"Why did you kiss me?" his heart was pounding in his chest . There was no sound at all and his desperation grew as Yuuri offered no explanation. He closed the door he'd been using for cover and when he turned back he came directly into contact with another body.

"I wanted to. Because I saw you in the moonlight and I couldn't help myself"

His lips were almost on top of his as he whispered "I wanted, needed to taste you"

The emotion in his voice stopped the words of protest that Wolfram was ready to halfheartedly make.

Yuuri began sucking lightly at spots on his sensitive neck making a path back up to his lips. In those movements of having Yuuri's lips on his own, savoring the feel of his hands on his body, Wolfram felt his reason slip as his most selfish desires were set free.

Separating their lips with his hand he ventured one last question "Do you really care for me "

There was no hesitation this time. "Yes, your so important to me"

Wolfram was afraid of asking about love, not wanting to hear the negative reply. He said no more as he raised his arms to wrap them around the other mans neck.

At the sign of submission Yuuri's embrace tightened around him and the kisses became deeper. Yuuri guided them to their bed until the back of the blondes thighs hit the edge of the bed. Yuuri placed his hands on his hips lifting him up to sit back against the mattress. The hem of his nightgown had risen until Yuuri could almost see all of those tantalizing hairless thighs. The soft material clung to the outline of the wet underwear he still wore. Yuuri could see the clear outline of the hard shaft that marked his lover as a man.

Yuuri crawled slowly up Wolframs body meeting his lips again in a heartfelt kiss.

* * *

Yozak didn't turn around when he saw Conrad appear at his side he anticipated the questions that followed the greeting. 

"Have you seen His Majesty?"

Yozak smiled to himself "No, I haven't seen him for a while now"

Wrapping an arm around his shoulders he offered the flask with the other

"Have a drink of this Conrad, he's a big boy, he'll be fine without you hovering "

"What is this?" Conrad questioned as he inspected the silver flask in his hand

"A little something I made, much better than that weak wine they have"

He noticed the lecherous smile on Yozaks face but took a drink anyway.

* * *

Clothes yielded to impatient hands as flesh met together for the first time. Lips parted and tongues danced as the heat of the movement consumed and inflamed their need for each other. 

Meaningless utterances were hoarsely whispered in Wolfram's ear as hands parted his thighs and Yuuri situated himself between them. Wolfram arched his back in surprise at the feeling of their cocks rubbing together. Soon all thought escaped him as he was lost in the new sensations. The slight pain at Yuuri's entry, the pleasure that followed , the overwhelming feeling of closeness to Yuuri.

* * *

"Good Morning your majesty" an exuberant cry filled the room as Gunter breezed through it. "You have to hurry the guest will gather for breakfast soon" 

He opened the curtains turning back he let out a shriek at the picture he found. A wide eyed Wolfram starred at him from beneath the covers. While no flesh was on display it was obvious by the clothing hanging at the end of the bed that they were naked.

The once innocent Maou lay sleeping Maou after what had to have been his initiation into adulthood. 'I knew it wouldn't really happen, but I dreamed of maybe…being …. He trailed off into tormented wails

Wolframs face flushed as he attempted to secure the discarded nightgown while keeping himself covered. He slowly inched away from an awakening Yuuri as he did so.

'What's going on?" Yuuri murmured as he woke to Gunters incomprehensible caterwauling

"Yuuri!!"

Yuuri started at the bellow and followed the direction until he saw Gwendal darkening the doorway. He was out if the bed and standing by it

"What's going on?"

"Heika"

He looked down to realize what had caused Gunters nosebleed. He dove back into the covers

A quick glance at Wolfram revealed he was equally unclothed

"You have to get married" Gunter's tone left no room for argument

"What!" Yuuri exclaimed

"You defiled my brother ,and there are witnesses"

"Defiled? I… I don't…what? …witnesses ?"

"By now the maids have surely spread the news and our guest are well aware of what happened here tonight"

"How, I'm not even sure of what happened here tonight" Yuuri argued while attempting to grab the pants that were wrapped around the bed post.

"I think the answer to that is obvious" his sarcasm evident as he indicated Wolfram who was slowly making his way from the bed.

Yuuri swallowed the lump in his throat at the careful way that Wolfram moved and the almost unnoticeable limp that could be seen.

He didn't understand how it had all cumulated to this, he remembered the party , he didn't even drink excessively only had one cup of wine.

"Wolfram, say something! We can't just get married , it was all a big mistake" he failed to notice the cringe from Wolfram at his words

"Mistake or not it needs to be rectified, go to your room Wolfram I will send mother in to help you prepare"

Gwendal gently but firmly moved him out of the room

He came back into the room Yuuri recoiled at the glare that Gwendal sent his way.

"Get him off the floor, Gunter will help you, I'll take care of the other arrangements"

The sound of the door slamming behind ominous in the now silent room.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey, I havent abandoned this :) . I've just been in dire need of help in form of a beta and I finally was able to get one. But as luck has it, when she was available I was trying to write this out and when I finished she was busy with RL.. ok, so this is just a long bit to explain that this has NOT been betead yet. So your warned :)

I do plan to write, thanks for the pokes to check if I was alive, see I'm still kicking.

Please Read and Review

* * *

'When had it all gone wrong?'

He had not slept the night before, choosing to sleep in his own bedroom. It was Yuuri's last night but little comfort could be drawn from sleeping beside him one last time. He knew it would be harder to let go when the time came and it was best to start withdrawing now.

He hadn't tossed and turned but had lain motionless in a stiff position on his back staring at the ceiling trying not to think at all.

Now as he gazed at his reflection in the gold framed mirror in the washroom, hours away from a wedding he never imagined would really happen; he felt his stomach twist with doubt and sorrow.

Clenching pale fingers into the cold marble of the sink in front of him he had to breathe through his nose to stop from hyperventilating. No matter how swept away he might have been by Yuuri's impending departure, he had made the decision to allow the intimacy of the night before. Now in the light of day although he had not orchestrated the circumstances that allowed Gunter and the others to stumble upon them , he had not spoken one word to avoid its consequence.

"Wolfram!" His mother cried bursting into the locked room with no thought to his privacy clutching him as was her habit to her well endowed chest and for once he made no move to leave her embrace.

"This is wonderful; no wonder you didn't accept my offer. You knew that his Majesty could not leave you behind. How could he? When you share my looks, we ensnarl any man that looks upon us" she cried squeezing him tighter

So wrapped up in her own happiness and dreams of beautiful grandchildren that would grace the castle she failed to notice the changes in his demeanor.

"I am so happy Wolf! What are you doing? You need to bathe and then I will help you dress" pushing a large towel into his hand she ushered him to adjoining door that led to the bathing chamber and pushed him inside.

X x x X x x

The castle was alive in the morning, the sadness that had grown over the announcement over the Kings departure was replaced with the joy of his decision to stay and the eminent wedding ceremony.

Very few maids were attending to the guests, as the apologetic Sir Gunter had explained they were all needed for the preparations for the celebration. None of the guest left after the announcement indeed word had been sent to those who had left in the night to return as quickly as possible.

"It was so romantic! I heard his majesty and Prince Wolfram were decked in nothing but moonlight, lips meeting most passionately in the courtyard fountain" a young noble woman whispered to her friends around the breakfast table in the dinning hall.

"They were nude? How scandalous" one of her avid listeners replied in shock

"I think it's terribly romantic, how many years have they been engaged and then just as they are about to be torn a apart by separate worlds no less, the King realizes he simply cannot live without his beloved Prince and he embraces him with no thought to the location or anything else." She finished in a sigh

The other girls sighed in agreement each lost in their own visions of the two attractive men coming together , color rising to their cheeks at their own lapse in propriety.

"Gwendal!" their attention turned to see Sir Gunter rushing to meet the eldest brother of Prince Wolfram and the future brother-in-law of the King. They watched with eyes wide in fascination at the hushed conversation the two men shared. Before departing from the hall with a quick and efficient pace.

"Probably doing final checks to make sure all the arrangements are perfect for the ceremony" the leader spoke again her companions agreeing with her once more, soon the young women where lost in conversation on how they imagined their own weddings.

X x x X x x X

"I don't think his Majesty is going to come out" Gunter confessed wringing his hands together"

"Then I will go and make him come out" Gwendal growled hastening his steps down the corridor leading to the bedroom where Yuuri had practically barricaded himself in.

"No, no Gwendal. We should find Conrad and have him talk to his Majesty, he'll listen to him" Gunter pleaded pulling back on his muscled forearm.

Gwendal stopped and ordered quickly "Find Conrad, if that does not work, I will make him appear at that alter even if its thrown over my shoulder" the sound of his heavy footsteps grew fainter as he got further away.

Gunter sagged in relief , he had to find Conrad so that he could smooth things out.

X x x X x x X

A soft knock came at the door but Yuuri did not turn from the window. More knocks followed the first in a patient succession but it wasn't until he heard a familiar voice calling his name that he choose to answer it.

"Conrad" he greeted quietly moving back to his position to resume looking out the window

"They sent you to convince me" it was a statement but Conrad confirmed it anyway while taking a seat on the edge of his bed.

"They did, but I just wanted to talk and listen to what you had to say"

The young king's forehead met the cool surface of the window pane "I told Gwendal everything I remembered I just drank one cup, I wasn't even going to drink anything but Yozak brought a glass to toast with me ."

He glanced back at his Godfather and when he was met only with the comforting face of encouragement, so different from the accusation that had been present on his elder brother's face he continued to explain.

"I drank one cup and the next thing I remember I wake up naked next to your brother, Gunters screaming in the background and Gwendal looks like he wants to skewer me on his sword"

He paced in front of the bed getting further agitated "I was so close from being normal Conrad, from returning home and being a regular guy, who could play baseball and work a regular office job, marry eventually and have a pretty gentle wife." He finally stopped wearing an unseen path in the hardwood floor and dropped tiredly next to Conrad

"Don't' I deserve that? I've spent all these years living two lives. Leading this country and trying to keep my own life back home and now this? The night before. Wolfram didn't say anything! But why would he? He's finally getting what he wanted" Yuuri finished bitterly

"Wolfram wouldn't do anything to trap you Yuuri, you realize that right?" Conrad began after sensing it was time to intervene

He dropped a hand onto Yuuri's shoulder "It's your decision on whether or not you stay Yuuri, I'm not holding you here against your will and I won't stop you from leaving this room. But I can't help you leave either." He continued in a calm tone.

"You're my God-son but Wolfram is my brother and this situation is more complicated than just gossiping maids , noblemen and women. It would sully not only Wolfram's reputation but that of our King. It would lay doubt to your sense of justice and honesty. I'm not pressuring you to stay, we will do everything in our power to move forward from this, I just want your decision to be a well informed one. " with those final words Conrad left the man to mull over the serious decision on his own

Once outside the doors he breathed deeply, it had been so hard to hold back his request for Yuuri to stay for his brothers sake.

'I'm so sorry Wolfram'

If this afternoon Yuuri did not show for the ceremony all he could do was help pick up the pieces of his brother's heart.

X x x X x x X

'her little brat prince was becoming the royal Consort!' he looked gorgeous in the wedding refinery she had prepared for him every year hoping it would be the one that Yuuri and he would follow through with their engagement. She was glad she didn't get rid of it when they announced the would no longer be fiancée's.

She couldn't resist the urge to put him dress him in white after hearing the explanation from Conrad some years before that Western countries thought it signified purity. She knew that the young men had not been able to contain their passion for one another and had already made love, but the color suited him very well anyway. For once the amount of time on her toiletry was minimal as her main focus was her son.

He hadn't spoken during the entire routine, not when she dressed him or when she gave him tips to further enjoy their night together. She dismissed any concern figuring he was still in shock over the way things were marvelously working out. She had been walking on a cloud herself since Gwendal informed her that Wolfram would be marrying Yuuri in a few hours time. He had only said that they could not contain themselves like proper nobility and would need to be married immediately before leaving her room.

Once satisfied with her efforts she led Wolfram outside down the corridor. Gwendal was there to meet them at the door to the grand hall. Once he spied them he moved to meet them and pulled him into an awkward but tender hug. Cheri felt tears gather in her eyes. Her eldest must be feeling particularly emotional that his baby brother was getting married. Maybe even a little jealous? She wondered who she could match make him with.

"Mother"

"Mother" Gwendal repeated breaking her musings "It's time"

She nodded happily, grabbing onto Wolframs arm and Gwendal grabbed the other.

Gwendal rapped his knuckles on the door , the large doors crept open and they escorted Wolfram into the sunlight filled room.

X x x X x x X

Wolfram ignored all the gazes that followed his seemingly endless approach toward the front of the room. There was only one pair of eyes that meant anything at the moment. Dark eyes that didn't meet his but looked beyond him. Wolfram swallowed hard taking his place next to the King, letting the man take his hand when the priest instructed him to. Amidst the cheers and calls of jubilation, he could feel the uncomfortable pressure of Yuuri squeezing his hand almost painfully.

The ceremony seemed to go on forever; he barely noticed when he was named Consort. He went through the motions with an almost detached manner but when Yuuri finally looked into his eyes the accusation and anger he found in there made reality rush back.

He had managed to marry his love but ironically enough he was hated by his new husband . Hated by a man who loved everybody.


	5. Chapter 4

Response to unanswered reviews: Thanks to everyone who hung around and kept poking me. I always try to respond to reviews but I realized there were a couple of people I didnt get alerts for and didnt say thanks so I'll take a moment to say thanks now:

A/N: WarninG , this is not betaed at the moment, but I figured as soon as I had it finished I should post it. So Please Read/Review and if you must complain. I personally liked the way this went , I hope you guys enjoy it as well :)

* * *

Pinks, purple and white petals were enthusiastically thrown in the air drifting down in an unhurried motion. It was so nice to see the group of girls varying from human to demon performing together, Yuuri had done that; had united them together.

The Flower Dance for the new Consort and their king, was led proudly by Greta who had not stopped smiling since the wedding began. They performed with enthusiasm sometimes missing the steps the had practiced that morning.

Wolfram finally relaxed a bit as he watched his daughter dance in celebration of their marriage. She had been heartbroken when she learned that Yuuri was leaving for good, placated only slightly by the promise from Yuuri that he would write to her and visit when he could. Greta had been brave for her Dad and did not plead for him to stay but instead was able to join in the festivities. Unlike, himself who had run away when the moment grew unbearable.

The girls did their final bows to loud applause, Wolfram took the chance to look at his spouse and was relieved to see the serious expression had faded as he watched their daughter. Well, it seemed that one good thing had come from this, Greta would still have both of her parents even if Yuuri currently could not stand the sight of him. Yuuri loved Greta and would not take any of his ire or discontent out on her.

The procession of girls lined up to bow to the couple and Yuuri went to congratulate them each, but Greta didn't wait and left the group to stand in front of Wolfram.

"I thought you were too old for things like this?' Wolfram teased the 14 year old young woman

"I'm never too old to stand at my fathers wedding although you had me wondering there for a moment. I thought I would get married first before you did" she complained before adding "Did you know before hand, Daddy Wolfram? Did you let me think he was leaving just to tease me?" she jokingly asked with her hands on her hips

"No, of course not" Wolfram reassured her choosing not to comment on the jibe about the time it took to get them wed.

"Then how did it happen? Did he propose again? Human style down on bended knee" she asked brimming with curiosity and excitement.

"I'll tell you when your older" he replied evasively not about to go into detail about what really happened.

"Hmmph, fine but remember that I age quicker than you think" she reluctantly stopped her questioning

"Greta! You were great" Yuuri praised her as he joined them

"I was alright. Did you notice when I messed up?" she asked glancing at both men but it was Yuuri who answered

"Just a bit, but the entire thing was great!" Yuuri waved off her concern with his hand

"Well, we just learned it this morning" Greta explained "You guys were so in a rush to get married you didn't give me any time to prepare- otherwise I would have done it perfectly"

Wolfram gathered Greta in an embrace when he saw Yuuri's smile falter "It was already perfect, thank you" he whispered in her ear

She hugged him back and went over to hug her other parent tightly before curtsying "I'll see you guys later I'm going to make sure the girls get back to their parents" she smiled again with unrestrained joy and swept down to pick up one of the younger girls in her arms calling for the others to follow her.

They enjoyed a few more performances from songs to dances, his brother Conrad sparred with Gwendal. All of the things that could be expected from a royal affair.

It finally became time for their meal, former Queen Cecile arose to offer a toast though it was more of a string of squeals of excitement and a little ramble of how irresistible her and Wolframs charms were - to which ,many males readily agreed eyes on her bountiful assets.

X x x X x x X

"Wolfram, you made a beautiful bride. My son is so lucky " Jennifer cooed embracing him tightly

"Thank you , Ms.Shibuya" Wolfram replied

"No Wolf , Mama call me Mama" she insisted pouting and stomping her feet

"Okay , thank you Mama" Wolfram accommodated her with a small smile

"AAA" she wailed enthusiastically drawing him close "I'm so lucky to have such a sweet daughter in law"

Wolfram was too relieved that Yuuri's parents were not against the marriage that he didn't mind that she had called him her daughter.

"This is so wonderful!" Jennifer cried alternating between himself and Yuuri making Wolfram very grateful his mother was fawning on the opposite side of the room

"Mom, stop look they're serving dinner lets go sit down" Yuuri urged his family to their seats.

The food was lavish and delicious , not surprising in the least regardless of the limited time they had to prepare; it wasn't every day their king got married. Everyone dug in with gusto with the exception of the king and his consort.

X x x X x x X

This is so barbaric. Why would they have to be witnesses to the consummation of their marriage? Yuuri raged internally

"what kind of perverts are these?" he asked Conrad aloud "You never said anything about this Conrad"

The pair lagged behind the procession of bawdy unformed soldiers that made their way to the royal bedchambers

"They're not going to be there for the entire consummation, its just tradition to escort you there , you disrobe and then climb into bed and they'll leave" Corad promised

Yuuri grinded his teeth a little but forced himself to put one foot in front of the other and keep walking. The doors were thrown open and he was given a clear view to the beds occupant. Cecile was there drapped across the bed with her son sitting against the headboard . He couldn't help but notice the way Wolframs creamy shoulders peeked from above the coverlet, the way the material hung off his body and hinted at his nakedness.

Throwing away his shyness in light of having this embarrassing moment end Yuuri was quick to undo the elaborate buttons on his suit and long sleeve shirt, undoing his pants and shucking them off quickly along with his underwear. Hunching over with one hand strategically over his groin he used the other hand to flip sheet unintentionally offering himself full view of Wolframs nicely shaped bare leg and the hint of his hip.

Conrad seeing the glower that Yuuri was trying to restrain , good naturedly urged the group of people from the room, going back to draw his mother from the crook of Wolframs flushed neck, already imagining the content of her whispers.

Conrad held the door open for his mother and with one last look toward his brother closed the door behind them.

There they were back in the same setting in which they'd awoken and changed their lives. Wolfram tried no to fidget , to keep his hands in his unclothed lap; they were in bed once again much as they had been 24 hours before.

'Im sorry? What do we do now?' Wolfram wondered what he could say to break the silence.

The sound of sheets moving drew Wolfram's gaze to Yuuri's side of the bed where the young king was pulling on his pants under the cover of the material. He drew on the jacket and without buttoning it began to head toward the door.

Yuuri spoke to the door because he didn't turn to face Wolfram as he announced "I'm going to sleep in your room" and marched out of their bedroom.

X x x X x x X

Yuuri sat on the edge of his bed , head in his hands trying to make sense of everything and making sense of Wolfram. The door suddenly blew open and the object of his thoughts stood there clad in nothing but the sheet he'd ripped off their bed.

"Okay, listen here you wimp. I'm not going to let you embarrass me by sleeping in separate quarters. I am your husband and you will sleep with me!"


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** like I mentioned in chapter one ..atleast I hope I did. I dont own these characters only play with them.

**Warnings:** not betaed at the moment

**A/N:** Thanks for everyone who dropped notes and those I couldnt reply too because they were anonymous or not signed in. I'm not dropping this story , I am moving foward with it until the end!

So let me know what you thought -

* * *

After Yuuri left Wolfram rolled onto his side of the bed. Curling up in the warm sheets he wondered all that had occurred in such a short period of time. The despair at Yuuri's departure, the surprise of his romantic advancements, the elation he felt because of their marriage and the anger Yuuri felt because of it. 

He was only married for a few hours and already his husband had deserted him. What was he going to do?

'We'll we wasn't going to sit here and cry' de decided sitting up in the bed suddenly.

Yuuri may not be happy with the result but he was a major participant in bringing about these consequences and he was not going to let the King direct his anger at him. He had enough of the pitying whispers that clung to his name, the tighter he tried to hold onto Yuuri's affections. They were married now and atleast for appearances and he'd be damned if they didn't at least share a bed.

So it was with a sense of purpose and ironically Yuuri's own borrowed sense of justice that he didn't bother to dress instead concealed his nudity with his sheet and marched toward his old room.

And this is where they stood now, him in the doorway hand stretched accusingly and Yuuri watching him with wide eyes from the bed.

""Okay, listen here you wimp. I'm not going to let you embarrass me by sleeping in separate quarters. I am your husband and you will sleep with me!"

He didn't pause after this announcement as It served as the push he needed to really express some of the anger that he had felt from Yuuri's treatment the last few hours.

"I don't know where you think you were last night, but let me remind you that I did not force you to kiss me , touch me or to to " Wolfram caught himself before he said make love. He had felt that way about their intimacy but it was clear that it wasn't the case for the young king and he didn't need to be reminded of it. Instead he made a meaningful gesture toward the bed where Yuuri lay.

"Your right you didn't, but I don't know what did. I can only guess I was drunk but I had nothing to drink all night but that punch and Conrad assured me that it wasn't alcoholic. I don't know what happened its was just a mistake" Yuuri answered in a rush, rambling more to himself.

"And why is that my fault" Wolfram asked quietly grasping the sheet to him still in the doorway

"It's not" Yuuri admitted "It's just so hard right now. Sit down Wolfram, please" he implored patting the seat next to him

"Please" he asked again and slowly Wolfram made his way onto the bed

"I wasn't ready for this, for one moment to the next all my plans to return were crushed and there I was reinstated as King and married" Yuuri tried to explain

He was somebody's husband. He was married to a man, to Wolfram, when just a week ago he'd thought they'd been able to cast away those associations of being fiancée's and just be friends.

What a mess they were in.

"And you blame me?" Wolfram asked upset

"No, I'm sorry Wolf. I know I've been a jerk but you're my friend" Yuuri reassure him hugging him to his side but releasing him quickly when he felt his bare skin.

Wolfram shrugged rubbing his neck and shoulders to relieve the gathered tension, careful to conceal the hurt Yuuri's recoiling caused.

"Let's talk about the details tomorrow Yuuri, I just want to go to sleep right now and the last thing I need is the maids gossiping about our sleeping arrangements" Wolfram told him getting up from the bed.

"Okay Wolf" Yuuri agreed following him out.

X x x X x x X

Yuuri slept restlessly and could feel that Wolfram lay deadly still, which in itself was proof enough that the other man did not sleep well either. After being able to catch some hours of sleep he awoke to an empty bed but a quick glance around the room found Wolfram not too far away. He was sitting in a chair next to the bed fully clothed and a blank expression.

"Morning, there's breakfast if you want it" Wolfram offered pointing to a tray on the night table.

"Thanks, I barely ate last night" Yuuri smiled tentatively and sat up to grab the tray

He ate for a minute before looking up at the blond "You don't want some its delicious"

"No thank you, I have little appetite this morning" he replied emotionlessly

Yuuri swallowed quickly and found that he too suddenly did not feel so hungry and the cup of juice did not seem so refreshing anymore.

"I'm sorry Wolf I know I've been horrible" Yuuri was quickly interrupted

"It's fine, your highness. I just think it would be beneficial if we set some ground rules."

"Wolf, please don't call me that." Yuuri asked

"What I'm I to call you then, husband?" he couldn't resist digging in satisfied with the resulting wince but hurting from it all the same.

"Yuuri or Wimp like always" Yuuri told him

"We need to set rules" Wolfram insisted instead and made it a point of not correcting himself.

"What kind of rules?" the young king asked drawing his hands in his lap

"For this arrangement" the blond replied and Yuuri clasped his hands together nodding for him to continue

"You were right. It was all a huge mistake and it came with a price that I am no longer willing to pay. In three months time I will sign the documents to dissolve this "marriage" and give you your freedom at which point you can return to your world"

"But what about you, what are you going to do" Yuuri asked concerned

"It's not for you to worry about, my brother probably blew it all out of proportion with threats of my sullied reputation and all that nonsense" Wolfram answered with authority

The blond stood up from the seat and made his way to the door " In the meantime you will only be required to sleep in this bedroom, and have no inappropriate contact with any woman that is not related by marriage or blood. I only ask that you don't shame me."

"I wouldn't" Yuuri assured him

"Of course you wouldn't." Wolfram repeated but with none of the assurance that Yuuri used to say it.

"No matter, can you do that? Pretend that nothing is going on and then in three months it will all be over. Who knows maybe you'll get lucky and I'll perish in some accident" were Wolframs last words before he left Yuuri with that morbid proclamation and a belly full of doubt.

X x x X x x X

Yuuri didn't get a chance to see Wolfram again until they served lunch and then was just able to catch him outside the dinning room doors.

"Wolf, please wait a minute" he tried grabbing the top of his arm to stop him from opening the door

"What do you want?" Wolfram sighed he'd been hoping to avoid direct contact with him.

"I don't want anything to happen to you, you're very important to me, you know that right?" Yuuri asked

"Nothing is going to happen to me, I'm going to be fine. So let's just get through this okay?" Yuuri nodded and smiled ruefully when Wolfram looked at his hand, releasing him and following the blond inside.

Dinner was very interesting indeed. They sat next to each other but they might as well have been sitting in different rooms with the attention they paid one another.

"Yuuri, why aren't you closer to Wolf, get closer you're married now its allowed" she urged them smiling when Yuuri flushed

"Mother, they are not an overly affectionate couple and it's not proper for nobility to be too public with their affections in any case" her eldest son reminded her.

"That's silly Gwendal dear, oh- I see you guys don't know if you would be able to contain yourselves to just a touch.." she smiled suggestively

"Mother" Wolfram chided

"Fine, fine. I'm just so happy aren't you Jennifer?"

"Very" Yuuri's mother agreed gushing

They made it through the rest of dinner the comments by Cecile seemed to relax the tension that gathered around the table and Yuuri's family mingled with Wolframs.

X x x X x x X

He really had no business being so beautiful, he really didn't. Wolfram lay with limbs akimbo a thigh thrown over his and a raising nightgown hem high around the pale thighs. It was all so unfair, he always knew that Wolfram was pretty but why was he being affected so?

The perverted voice he didn't know had existed , kept hinting that it was because he had tasted the sweet delight of that ripe flesh that he yearned for it now. That after having run his hands on that smooth skin, those thighs, that lean physique he couldn't go back to thinking of him as a friend. He chased those thoughts away, it was only because he had been a virgin and those memories of their night together had returned to haunt him.

'It was a normal reaction for a hormonal male' he reassured himself and anyway this was no time to have doubts. Wolfram was being an amazing friend and giving him a way out.

Yuuri moved from under Wolfram's grip and as he rolled over and attempted sleep ignoring the part of him screamed that it was the wrong choice.

X x x X x x X

* * *

**And for the first time ever... a Preview of the next chapter:**

_"What's going on?" Gwendal demanded grabbing Gunter's shoulders and holding him still_

_"Wolfram, Wolfram.." the silver haired man tried to say but was too upset to continue._

_"Wolfram what? What happened to Wolfram?" Gwendal demanded_

_"He set the bed on fire, he tried to kill the king" Gunter wailed_


End file.
